Tawog American music sing along special
by Agent BM
Summary: A tribute to America's music with the characters of Tawog. I don't own anything, I hope you enjoy. Join the wattersons in this song along special as I take them through time to hear America sing. Please no flames, if you don't like it don't review I don't want to hear your opinion if its bad. Some people actually like my stories to let you know
1. Intro

**Tawog american music**

**I don't own tawog or any of the songs**

It was Elmore's annual american music days festival and this was the first year the wattersons were going with their new daughter lex. They always came to the festival but didn't really understand where the songs came from or how they were important, and that's what im going to do, show them the joy of America's music

they stepped up to a gazebo in the park covered with a curtain, this was where I was performing. The curtain opened up and I stood there wearing a red white and blue agent suit with top hat. I started my song

"Yankee doodle went to town riding on a pony, stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni. Yankee Doodle keep it up, yankee doodle dandy. Mind the music and the step and with the girls be handy"

the family clapped

"Yes wattersons, that was America's first popular song"

"You know us?" Asked Lex

"Of course, I know everything about this town, and I know you don't know anything about the music played at this festival, or where it came from"

"How do you know that?" Asked Anais

"My special sunglasses I wear"

"Well where'd the songs come from?" Asked Nicole

"Why they're the songs people brought from their native countries, and I'm here to show you the music's native lands, or something like that"

"What kind of music did these people make?" Asked Darwin

"Good question Darwin, sometimes it was happy, and sometimes it was sad, and sometimes it just spoke of love like 'I dream of Jeannie with the light brown hair'" I sang

"Wow that's pretty nice" said Gumball

"Yes, so what do you say, how would you like to hear some more songs through time?" I asked them as I opened up a portal

"Sure" said Nicole "We'd love to mr?"

"Agent BM"

"We'd love to mr BM" said Nicole

"Sing it agent" said Richard

"Yankee doodle traveled south riding on a riverboat. He played a tune and sang it out and it sounded like a billy goat. Yankee Doodle liked the south, sang their songs so dear. Thought they were most elegant for everyone to hear"

"Yankee doodle keep it up, yankee doodle dandy, mind the music and the step an with the girls be handy" sang me and the family as we went through the portal


	2. The early south

The wattersons were on a boat in a swamp

"Welcome to the south, many great songs were written down here, lets listen to a few"

a few geese on a boat nearby started to sing

"I wish I was in the land of cotton,Old times they are not forgotten;Look away! Look away! Look away! Dixie Land. The Campptown ladies sing this song,  
Doo-da, Doo-da  
The Camptown racetrack's five miles long  
Oh, de doo-da day" sang the geese

over by an old house an old dog sat on a rocking chair on his porch

"The sun shines bright in the old Kentucky home

'Tis summer, the people are gay;"

"It's the good life" said the dog

"The corn top's ripe and the meadow's in the bloom,

While the birds make music all the day;"

"Now wasn't that relaxing?" I asked the family

"Yes it kinda was" said Gumball

"And now, the swamp boys"

A few gators dressed in country clothes were sitting on a log ready to sing

'Oh, I went down South  
For to see my Sal  
Sing Polly wolly doodle all the day  
My Sal, she is A spunky gal  
Sing Polly wolly doodle all the day

Fare thee well, Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well my fairy fay  
For I'm going to Lou'siana For to see my Susyanna  
Sing Polly wolly doodle all the day' sang the gators

the wattersons clapped

"Having a good time?"

"Yes we are, seeing these songs in their native places" said Richard

"Well now a tender sad type of song, sung from the heart"

An overworked possum mother sat by the river doing laundry while her possum kids hung from the branches of the trees

'When I was single, Lord I dressed so fine  
Now that I'm married, Lord, I go ragged all the time  
Lord, don't I wish I was a single girl again' sang the mother

"aww" said the family

"I know how she feels" said Nicole

Another boat passed by with a coyote playing a guitar

_Down in the valley, the valley so low__Hang your head over, hear the wind blow__Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow; __Write me a letter, send it by mail;__Send it in care of the Birmingham jail,__Birmingham jail, dear, Birmingham jail,_

"And now lets liven things up a bit, hit it girls" i told to a bunch of hens and coyotes on a riverboat behind us

Gonna lay down my burden,  
Down by the riverside,  
Down by the riverside,  
Down by the riverside.  
Gonna lay down my burden,  
Down by the riverside,  
Down by the riverside.

I ain't go study war no more,  
study war no more,  
ain't go study war no more.  
I ain't go study war no more,  
study war no more,  
ain't go study oh war no more.

The family clapped

"Well it's time to move on now" I told the family as I opened up another portal and we slowly went through

"Yankee doodle headed west working on the railroad, crossing rivers, over hills and even with a big load. Onward west the train went where cattle grazin, the songs that people sang were really quite amazin"

'Yankee doodle sing it up, Yankee Doodle dandy. Mind the music and the step and with the girls be handy"


	3. The old west

The wattersons were sent to a train station in the old west

"Welcome to the old west wattersons, many songs were written down here in the blazing sun, here's a few, hit it boys" said agent

a few geese holding mining equipment came out of the building behind the wattersons

"drill ye tarriers drill, drill ye tarriers drill. Oh it's work all day for the sugar in your tay Down beyond the down railway so drill, ye tarriers,drill. I've been working on the railroad, All the live-long day. I've been working on the railroad, Just to pass the time away."

A train started speeding up towards the station

"That must be our ride" said Agent

"Here she comes, look at her go  
There she goes, eaten that coal  
Watch her fly, look at her sail,  
Let her by, by, by, the Fireball Mail" sang the geese

the train sped past the station and crashed

"Must be the wrong train" said agent "Lets bring out the next act, saddlesore swanson"

"Hope he doesn't make the next train crash" said Anais

a turkey came out of the railroad office with a guitar

Come along, boys, and listen to my tale  
I'll tell you of my troubles on the old Chisholm Trail

Coma ti yi youpy, youpy yea  
Coma ti yi youpy, youpy yea

I started up the trail October twenty-third  
I started up the trail with the 2-U herd

O a ten dollar hoss and a forty-dollar saddle  
And I'm goin' to punch in Texas cattle

I woke up one morning on the old Chisholm Trail  
Rope in my hand and a cow by the tail

Coma ti yi youpy, youpy yea  
Coma ti yi youpy, youpy yea"

"Good song mr saddle" said Darwin

"Thanks, you know you look pretty tasty" said swanson

"Dont even think about it" said Nicole

"Sorry mam, it's just if you're out here too long, you'll eat anything" said swanson

"And now something you've probably heard before, and a really good cowboy song in my opinion" said Agent as another train in the distance came up the track

Home, home on the range,  
Where the deer and the antelope play,  
Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,  
And the skies are not cloudy all day." Sang swanson

The train came up to the station

"All aboard wattersons"

"Come on kids" said Nicole as the family boarded the train

"The gay 90's were upon us now, the country was in full swing. People heading for the cities had to do their own thing. Each time the people sang a song, tunesmiths wrote another. A bunch of things I don't understand but they always went about mother" sang agent

"Yankee doodle keep it up, Yankee Doodle dandee, mind the music and the step and with the songs be handy"

the train started up and went through a portal


	4. The gay 90's (1890's)

The family was sent to a theater where they were sitting at a big round table

"Welcome to the gay 90's, back when gay had another meaning. Before we begin, refreshments anyone?" Asked Agent as he brought a cart full of ice cream and sodas

"Yes please" said Lexi

Agent gave the wattersons Milkshakes and a scoop of either chocolate, Vanilla or strawberry ice cream

"Kids what do we say for this?" Asked Nicole

"Can we get some more ice cream?" Asked Gumball

"No not that, Richard help me out here" said Nicole

"The nice thing" said Richard

"Thank you" said the kids

"And now, for our feature presentation" said agent as the lights dimmed and a curtain on the stage

a barber shop quartet of geese came onto the stage

"She may be somebody's mother, come let her go her way"

"The Bow'ry, the Bow'ry!  
They say such things,  
And they do strange things

After the ball is over,  
After the break of morn" sang the geese

"Where is my wandering boy tonight? Down in the licensed saloon" sang a goose as a worried mother rabbit came onto the stage

"Learning new vices all the night long, tempted to all it's sinful and wrong. Listening to the sirens own song, down in the licensed saloon" sang the rabbit

I shed a tear at this song

"Gets me every time" I said "And now, Blossom nose Murphy"

A drunk goose holding a beer bottle came onto the stage. He finished his beer and threw it at Lexi

"Ow my face, what's wrong with you?" Asked Lexi angrily

Murphy took another beer bottle out of his coat and began singing something that the family couldn't understand

"Murphy, what's going on here I said to act drunk with the song not get drunk" I told murphy

Murphy smashed the beer bottle in my face

"Ow my face man you hit me in the eye, why would you do that?" i asked him

Murphy said a few more drunk words before collapsing off the stage and falling asleep

"Ok, let's move on before-

"Motorcar, hahahahahahaha" shouted someone outside

"Hey, that voice sounds familiar" said Lexi

"That sounds like-

A car crashed through a wall and behind the wheel was crazy Mr. Toad from the story the Watterson's wild ride

"Mr toad what are you doing here? You're in the wrong story" I shouted at him

"Motorcar" said Toad before imitating car noises

i grabbed him and threw him out of the building

"Now without anymore interruptions, here's the next song"

a bird cage lowered from a rope above the stage. On one side of the stage a fox was holding the rope

_She's only a bird in a gilded cage," sang the bird_

_A beautiful sight to see," sang the fox_

_You may think she's happy and free from care," sang the bird_

_"shes not who she seems to be" sang the fox_

a few chicken showgirls and everyone from the previous acts came onto the stage

_A sweet tuxedo girl you see__A queen of swell society__Fond of fun as fond can be__When it's on the strict Q.T.  
__I'm not too young, I'm not too old__Not too timid, not too bold__Just the kind you'd like to hold__Just the kind for sport I'm told_

_Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-re! (sung eight times)_

I opened another portal

"Next came ragtime blues and jazz,the nation was jumping. Sock hops and crazy dances were the next big thing. swingin bands soon took their toll they were really quite pleasing. Rock and roll soon took it's toll and it was really quite pleasing"

"Yankee doodle sing it up, Yankee Doodle dandee. Mind the music and the songs and with the songs be handy"


End file.
